HWF for Hogwarts Wrestling Federation
by TheBandit025
Summary: Hogwarts gets its own Wrestling league
1. Chapter 1

HWF- Hogwarts Wrestling Federation

Chapter 1

Dumbledore's idea

(Note this is happening on the Goblet of Fire and it takes place when New Generation Era in WWF starts) (Another note Harry Parents are alive)

In the Great Hall

Harry and Ron were sitting waiting for Dumbledore to about what is going to happen. Then Dumbledore said "we are having a guest right now I give you the Chairman of the World Wrestling Federation Vince McMahon". Then Harry smiles and Ron said "what are you smiling about Harry" Harry said "it is because before I came I was a WWF fan when I was in America and I really piss off with Mr. McMahon for getting rid of my favorite wrestler" Then Seamus said "who is your favorite Harry", "Hulk Hogan" said Harry. Then Dumbledore said "I came out with great idea I was thinking of what if Hogwarts has its own Wrestling league it is for a chance for entering the WWF and it call HWF for Hogwarts Wrestling Federation so you can be a superstar or Diva or even a manger so have good night"

In the Gryffindor tower

Ron said "how much you know about WWF Harry", Harry said "I been to WrestleMania when Andre the Giant slam Big John Studd and Hulk Hogan and Mr. T versus Roddy Piper and Paul Orndorff , I forgot Andre the Giant won 15,000 dollars and I been to WrestleMania 2, III, IV, V and the last one VI then I got my letter to Hogwarts so that is my story so I get my shot in making in the WWF when I get order I get my payback on Mr. McMahon for sending my idol to World Crap Wrestling"

End of chapter 1

Review this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ring-names is hard

In DADA

Harry Potter, Ron, Weasley were trying to think of their ring-names, until Professor Lupin said "Harry? Ron? You are the only ones who haven't chosen a ring-name yet come on choose one" then Harry said "I got it Ron why don't we use our Mother maiden names huh I am right about this Ron can you trust me". Then Ron and Harry put their ring-names on the sheet. Then Lupin said "now tell me about you're theme music because you guys are in a tag team call the Super Mega Powers" then Harry said "oh The Final Countdown". Then Harry and Ron walks out of the DADA.

Outside the DADA

Harry and Ron saw all the girls standing in line to get call into the room and someone said "what are your ring-names Harry and Ron" then Harry and Ron turn around to see Hermione and Ron said "Tornado Prewett" and Harry said "Harry Evans Potter". Hermione said "see you in the common room later".

Q/ do you like Harry's ring-name


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A foe becomes a friend

6th year of Hogwarts (note it has been 2 years the Super Mega Powers have the greatest streak in the HWF the streak is 21-0)

In the courtyard of Hogwarts

Harry was walking thinking about his tag team with Ron, but feels Ron is going make the Super Mega Powers lose a lot so he through off getting another tag team partner but whom then he heard a voice. Then Harry saw Draco Malfoy taking on two Hufflepuff boys and Harry said "leave the pure blood alone or I unleashed PotteraMania on you" then Harry hits one of the Hufflepuff boys and spears the other one, Draco said "thanks Potter for saving my life I am in you debt what do you want me to do" then Harry said "I want you to be in the Super Mega Powers with Ron and reason say this is because I think Ron would be making the team lose so let's get to our locker-room besides Ron has a match in 5 minutes and it is going to take five minutes to get to our locker-room anyways". Then Draco said "let's go Potter".

Backstage

Ron was getting ready for his match against Cormac McLaggen until Neville said "good luck Ron" and Ron said "thanks". Meanwhile in the Super Mega Powers' locker-room Harry and Draco were watching Ron match with McLaggen and match was an Extreme Rules match then Harry said "well it is a no DQ match let's help Ron with McLaggen Draco". Then Draco said "okay Harry"

Out in the ring

Ron was shocked that Cormac kept kicking out of Ron finishers then the Super Mega Powers' song came on then Harry and Draco ran out and Ron looks at Harry then Cormac gets up and Draco spears Cormac then Ron goes for the pin and wins. Then Ron said "why is he here Harry" then Harry said "he is our new member".

End of chapter 3

Review time but I want a favorite part in this story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am done with this shit

After the match

Harry, Ron and Draco were talking until Snape came in and said "okay time to go to beds now. Then Harry and Ron said goodbye Draco, Draco said "bye".

Then in the Gryffindor common room

Harry and Ron walk in and saw Hermione and Ginny with the HWF Divas Tag team Championship then Ginny sees Harry and Ron then she walks up to them and slaps Harry in the face and replies "why are you in a tag team with a Malfoy I want answers from you Harry now". Then Harry said "look its Dean and he is naked" Ginny turns around and Harry runs up the stairs, shuts the door the boy room door.

2 hours later

Harry woke up and walks out the door and Ron sees Him walking down the stairs, he gets up and chases after Harry then he yells Harry! then Harry turns around to see Ron and said "what is wrong Ron" then Ron said "where are you going Harry", "I am leaving this place I don't care about this wrestling league anymore besides I want you and Draco to be in the WWF because I am done with this shit". then Harry leaves to the garage and gets in his car then drives away.

We're not indestructible

Baby, better get that straight

I think it's unbelievable

How you give into the hands of fate

Some things are worth fighting for

Some feelings never die

I'm not askin' for another chance

I just wanna know why

There's no easy way out

There's no shortcut home

There's no easy way out

Givin' in can't be wrong

I don't wanna pacify you

I don't wanna drag you down

But I'm feelin' like a prisoner

Like a stranger in a no named town

I see all the angry faces

Afraid that could be you and me

Talkin' about what might have been

I'm thinkin' about what it used to be

There's no easy way out

There's no shortcut home

There's no easy way out

Givin' in can't be wrong

Baby, baby, we can shed this skin

We can know how we feel inside sponsored links

Ads by weDownload%20Manager%20ProAd Options

Instead of goin' down an endless road

Not knowin' if we're dead or alive

Some things are worth fightin' for

Some feelings never die

I'm not askin' for another chance

I just wanna know why

There's no easy way out

There's no shortcut home

There's no easy way out

Givin' in, givin' in can't be wrong, no

There's no easy way out

(There's no easy way out)

There's no shortcut home

(There's no shortcut home)

There's no easy way out

(There's no easy, no easy, no easy way out)

There's no easy way out

(There's no easy way out)

There's no shortcut home

(There's no shortcut home)

There's no easy way out

(There's no easy, no easy, no easy way out)

There's no easy way out

There's no shortcut home

There's no easy way out

The end

I am sorry about it had to end like this I sorry


End file.
